Slytherin Outcast
by JRose16
Summary: When Lilly Potter was sorted into Slytherin she was one of her families biggest dissapointments. Eventually they learned to accepted it, but all that will be washed away when James finds her with Scorpius. Harry is OOC 'cuase it makes the story better.
1. Snogging, lectures and annoying roomates

**Lilly's P.o.v.**

Harry Potter, 'The chosen one', 'the boy who lived', 'Savior', or the 'defeater'. In opinion it was all RUBISH, just complete RUBISH! All those names were so, what's the word? Oh, yes! Fake, Stupid, dumb, and complete lies. My grandmother was the only reason he survived Voldemort as a baby so she should get way more credit, and did anyone ever think about the help he got 'cause he got tons. But everybody just assumed it was him, but really my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione did practically just as much as him. Oh I forgot my name for him, Dad. Yes, I am Lilly Luna Potter. The reason I hate my dad so much is because he would freak, ground me, and probably disown me if he found out who I was dating. Which unfortunately he is considering right now I am being lectured by my brother James who is like my dad in countless ways. Why am I being lectured? Well, because I was caught in a major snogg session with Scorpius Malfoy. James freaked when he saw me, which I guess he would with any boy, but Scorp especially. I guess my family has two reasons to hate me now. One because of this and two because of the house I was put in.

_Flashback _

_5 years ago._

"_Anderson, Mathew" Professor McGonagall called._

"_HUFFLEPUFF" the Sorting Hat yelled._

_And so many names went on until,_

"_Potter, Lilly", a wave of whispers ran through the crowd just making Lilly even more nervous._

"_Ah another Potter, Weasley child," The Sorting hat called. "Normally I would put you in Gryfinndor, but you seem to have a sly, secretive side to you. _

"_I suppose the correct choice for you would be…SLYTHERIN!"_

"_What!" Yelled James and Albus Potter._

_Lilly meanwhile walked calmly to the Slytherin table, trying to hide a smirk on her face. Inside she had wanted to be in Slytherin, like her cousin Rose._

_Unfortunately her family had different hopes._

_End of flashback_

"Lilly are you even listening to me?'' James said his face beginning to turn red with anger.

"Nope," Sighed I inspecting her nails.

"You are so grounded when I tell Dad you were snogging that thing".

"James, do tell me why I care, and that thing happens to have a name," I Said Lilly looking up from her nails.

"Okay you were snogging Malfoy," James said saying the last word with disgust in his voice. "And you care because we can easily disown you"

"Again, I care why?"

"Lilly you are a disgrace to the family, and I will fight Mum and Dad until they kick you out"!

"Oh James dear brother," Said Lilly with fake sweetness in her voice.

"WHAT"

"Suck this," I said turning around to continue snogging Scorpius.

At first the kiss was just to piss James off, but then I almost forgot about him. I was completely absorbed in the kiss, and I didn't even see James lift his wand, but Scorpius did.

"Stupefy," they shouted at the same time.

Both of them fell back and scrambled up, but Scorpius was faster

"Expelliarmus", He shouted.

James wand clattered to the ground

"James, I don't want to fight you. I'm not like my father, and I ask you to accept me". He said lowering his wand.

"Never", James said. Turning around to leave "Good bye Potter" he called over his shoulder.

I couldn't tell if I was sad or mad, but I guess my body decided, as hot tears ran down from my cheeks.

"Lilly it's okay", Scorpius said wraping his arms around me. "Sooner or later our families will-"

Scorpius was interrupted by a voice that I recognized as my loud and obnoxious roommates Eleanor, Juliana, Natalia, and Corina.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly", they all yelled.

"What!"

They all took turns yelling first Corina, then Natalia, Juliana, and last but not least, Eleanor.

"Hi" "hola" "Was up" "We need you in our room right away, like pronto."

"Fine, see you later Scorp" _I love you. _I thought.

0o0

"We saw James and we just want to congratulate you on pissing him off," Eleanor said.

"Yeah it must have been so awesome" Juliana practically screeched

"I still think he's hot" Corina Sighed.

"Eww, gross Corina, that's my brother you're talking about"

"I'm with Corina on this one" Natalia smirked.

"You guys are my best friends but sometimes you creep me out", I said

"Whatever, I'm tired goodnight" Natalia yawned

"Yeah we have to wake up early tomorrow I'm going to bed"

"Me too"

"Yeah goodnight"

I slipped under my covers and turned out the light behind me bed.

_Goodnight my dear Scorp._

**ALL DONE WITH CHPTER ONE PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAME IF YOU NEED TO! :P**


	2. Best kiss ever!

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Natalia's scream

"SPIDER!"

"Oh my god Tally shut up" Corina and Juliana groaned in perfect unison.

"Sorry it's not my fault spiders are creepy," she complained.

"Only you could scream and then say it's not your fault," El said shaking her head.

"So Corina, you think James is a hot bloke, do you?" I asked her.

"Duhh, how could you not?"

"Ummmmmm, he's my brother, and he has a huge wart in his foot"

"Eww never mind the wart boy, but maybe Hugo"

"Flirt," I muttered.

"I heard that"

"Heard what?"

"You"

"_I didn't say anything"_

"Yeah you did"

"No I didn't, WHY ARE YOU LYING?" I whined, making El, Juliana, and Tally burst into laughter.

"Whatever," Corina muttered.

If the school was divided onto gangs, and you saw my mates (EL, Tally, and Corina) and me walking together, you would think we were all from different gangs even though we are probably the closest friends you will ever meet. El wears a fedora and some sleeveless jacket, with her non- uniform outfit, except for the fedora, that she can't go an hour with out. Corina is Goth, Goth, and more Goth. Juliana is what we call "A pink tomboy", it means she wears tomboy clothes, but the shirt is always pink, unless she wears a pink hat, or headband. Tally is very artsy, she wears tie-dye, and if she wears otherwise only two of the colors can be repeated.

"C'mon lets go to breakfast" EL said.

0o0

_At the breakfast table_

I was talking to my friends when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Good morning Lilly-flower," Scorpius said.

"Good morning, Scorpius," I said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

I looked at the Gryfinndor table and saw my family's harsh glares, except for Rose, who just smiled at me from our table.

"Get a room Lills," She said smirking.

"Oh just, shut up, and let Lilly and Scorpius do their thing," Juliana said.

"Eww Juliana that sounds so wrong," El said, with a look of mock discuss on her face.

"No I don't mind," I said taking Scorpius by the hand and running out the door.

Scorpius seemed to get the memo, because about thirty seconds after we ran out of the hall he pinned me to the wall, and pushed his mouth to mine. I opened my mouth against his, and let his tongue play with mine."God I love you," Scorpius growled his mouth still against mine. "I love you too," I whispered moving my mouth up to his ear.

"Uh-hem," A voice coughed. We turned to see James and Albus glaring like someone had just killed our father.

"Excuse me Scorpius, but I don't appreciate you chewing on my _baby_ sister," James growled.

"James he wasn't chewing on me, and I'm fifteen I'm not a baby anymore!" I yelled, "I would really appreciate it if you would treat me my age, and stop being such an overprotective brother!"

"Maybe he'd stop being so overprotective if you acted your age, for once" Albus said, still glaring at Scorpius.

"Ugh why don't all just shut up, and start acting like a family again, you guys can be so despicable sometimes," El complained as she walked into the corridor.

"Stay out of this Flint!" James and Albus shouted.

"Dorks"

"I've always hated your friends' Lilly," Albus said.

"Then explain why you told me you thought Juliana was hot last year," I said.

"Well umm I- "he stuttered.

"Uh huh,"

I tuned away trying to save the raging screams for my pillow. "C'mon Scorp", I started. "We have better things to do".

Walking up to the Slytherin home room I purposely went the wrong way, and I went to the sixth floor.

"Umm, were we going?" Scorp asked.

"You'll see, here it is"

_I need a place to be alone _I thought.

The wall tuned into a door, and there was the room of requirement.

I walked in with Scorpius at my heels, and turned to him.

"I believe we have something to finish," I grinned.

"Yes, we do" We broke into another kiss, hungrier than the last and next thing I knew we were on a couch, our shirts on the ground.

"That was an awesome kiss," he said. "Yeah, and to think when we first started dating, you _sucked at kissing" _I teased.

"We should probably go,"

"Yeah, c'mon"

_God that was the best kiss __OF MY LIFE_


	3. preproposels, and a whole lot of scream

I woke up the next morning and went down to breakfast; Scorpius was already there same with El, Juliana, Tally, and Corina.

"Morning'" I yawned sleepily.

"You got this" Scorpius told me, holding up a red enveloped howler.

"Shit," I muttered, opening it.

"_**LILY LUNA POTTER!"**_I heard my father screaming. _**"HOW DARE YOU GO OFF AND SNOGG A MOLFOY!" I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING? THIS IS SLOPPIER THAN YOUR UNCLE RON WITH LAVENDER BROWN IN **_6TH_** YEAR. YOU ARE MUCH TO YOUNG TO BE SNOGGING, BOYS! UNCLE RON FEELS THE SAME WAY, WHEN YOU GET HOME, YOUR BLOODY ASS IS GROUNED!**_

_**GOODBYE, AND I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF,**_

_**DAD.**_

"Just my ass" I joked. "Sorry Scorp I know you had high hopes".

"Wh- I didn't what are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"Just kidding"

"Nice one Lils" El said.

I turned to the Gryfinndor table and saw my family glaring at me. I turned around and rolled my eyes

"Over protective freaks," I muttered.

"Lilly can I talk to you for a minute?" Scorpius asked, his face straight.

"Umm, sure"

I followed him outside, and he dug his hand in his pocket as if searching for something.

"Lily if you take this, will you promise to marry me as soon as we turn seventeen?" he asked, holding out a blue sapphire ring.

"Yes I will!"I screamed throwing my arms around him; I loved him with all my heart. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and be known as Lilly Luna Malfoy. _Yes, yes I do it has a nice ring to it. _I thought with a smile on my face. Right as I was about to snogg him the class bell rang. Scorpius and I headed our separate ways and I walked to potions.

0o0

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" My roommates screamed.

"He really asked you to marry him?"

"Well pre-asked I guess you could say".

"AHHHHHHHH" we all screamed this time.

"God, what's all the screaming?" We heard Rose say from outside our dorm room door.

"Scorpius asked Lils to marry him when she turns seventeen" El said opening the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rose screamed.

"Now you see why were screaming!"

"Oh my God I'm so happy for you!" She screeched. "If only El's brother could do that to me!"

"I still can't believe you would date my brother, I mean just UGH" El shuddered.

"He's hot and he's so sweet it's a two in one bonus!"

"Eww"

"Scorpius is all a girl could ever want" I muttered dreamily.

"Okay girls lights out" We heard our prefect say.

"I better go see you in the morning" Rose said as she opened the door, and left

**Okay all done sry bout the shortness, but please reviw**

**Holla! **


	4. coming home

**Okay people of earth and spaaaaaaaaaaaaace! I want to get a review from every reader! Pleaseeee? I will not rite another chap. (after this one) until I get 5 more reviews. They can even be flames! Idc! But just review!**

_ON THE TRAIN BACK HOME FOR SUMMER VACATION _

I leaned against Scorpius's shoulder, and held the ring in front of my face. _Two more years until I'm Lily Luna Malfoy _I thought happily. It had been two months since James had found us snogging, and I had promised I would marry Scorpius. Now I would have to face the wrath of my family, and guess what? I can't wait…NOT! I knew that I had most of my female cousins, and my mother on my side, but my most of my family would still be pissed I was dating a Malfoy. *Cough*, Uncle Ron *cough*!

"Anything from the trolley dears?" We heard as the lady with the candy trolley passed by our compartment.

"No thanks", Corina said.

"Sure speak for all of us," El joked, pretending to be mad. "I'll take 2 of everything".

"Someone's hungry".

"Really, J I didn't know that?"  
"Shut up El."

When I was finished eating, Tally, being her usual self, burped a very, very loud burp.

"Nice," Scorp, El, Juliana, and me all chorused.

"You guys are weird" said a first year passing by.

"Live with it you little nosy arse!"

"Corina that's not nice" Scorp lectured.

"So?"

"Whatever you never learn any ways."

Suddenly the train lurched to a stop, and we started to head out. My eyes searched for my family, and I gulped, as nervousness crept over me. I saw huge spot of red-orange hair. _Shit. _"Well I found my family," I sighed.

"Bye Lils owls us," El said.

"Bye Lily-flower, I love you" Scorp said whispering the last part in my ear.

I wanted to run back on the train and pull him into a long, sweet, soothing kiss, but I knew I couldn't.

"Bye guys".

I walked over to my mom, making sure it was my mom, and no one else.

"Lily!" She shouted, pulling me into a warm, loving hug. "I missed you, and I just want you to know I don't give a damn about who you date, as long as they treat you well".

"But I do," I heard a voice I knew all too well as my dad. He was standing next to my Uncle Ron, both wearing disappointed scowls on their faces.

"Dad," I mumbled, waiting for some dumb lecture.

"Lily Luna Potter, have you forgotten about the talk we had about older boys?" He glared. "I know he's probably not like his father, but how could you just go off and snogg a boy that's two years older than you? I thought were more responsible, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Yes well, you were wrong," I said, confidently.

"Harry, you're a year older than me, and one more year really doesn't make a difference," Mum told him.

_Suck that dad! Mums on my side, oh yeah uh huh! _

"Well-I –dis-UGH," He stuttered.

_Huh I wonder how he's gonna react when he finds out we're getting married in 2 years. _

On the way home it was silent, mostly because Mum was the only one who wanted to talk to me, so it was pretty awkward. Any way when we finally arrived, I went up to my room, only to find Doter, our house-elf waiting for me, while hitting her with my lamp on the head

"Doter, what are you doing?" I asked, running over and grabbing the lamp, and grabbing it from her hands.

"Master Lily, Doter is very sorry. I is very sorry, for I accidently burned your home diary. I is extremely sorry," she cried. **(A/N Doters face,****) **

"Doter, its fine," I told her. "And how many times do I have to tell you don't call me master, please."

I wondered why my family had over-reacted when they had found out I was dating a Malfoy, when the Malfoy had acted so inviting when I snuck to Malfoy Manner with Scorpius for Christmas last year.

_-Flashback of the past Christmas-_

"_Lily, would you like to come home with me for Christmas?" Scorpius had asked one night when we were on the coach watching muggle videos in the Room of Requirement._

"_I would, but I haven't the slightest idea how I would get past my parent, brothers, or cousins," I had sighed. "Simple, you tell your parents you aren't coming home, make sure your brothers go home, and sneak on the train with me."_

"_Well I guess that would work…OK."_

_-At Malfoy Manner-_

"_Lily, are your parents worried about you being her?," Mrs. Malfoy said, at dinner the second night I was there._

"_Well, my parents, or anyone in my family, have no idea I'm here, and personally I really don't care what they think."_

_Nobody had answered to that but Mr. Malfoy just smirked so I was pretty sure I was off the hook with him, and Mrs. Malfoy had always been nice to me so I guess they like me right?_

_-End of flashback-_

I started unpacking, and item, by item I finally found what I was looking for, the ring. Scorpius had made me promise I wouldn't put it on in front of my parents, which I guess was smart, considering my dad would definitely, over-react, and disown me. I looked at the ring, and smiled_ I am getting married to the man I love! _I thought excitedly for like, the third time today.

"What the hell is on your finger!" I turned to see my outraged father, Uncle Ron, and James standing in the doorway.

"Umm."

**So hoped you liked it! Remember, 5 MORE REVIEWS and that does include flames I guess **


	5. Malfoy Manner

**Chapter 6**

_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh shit! _I thought.

"Dad, I can explain-"

"You don't need to!" He yelled. "I get it your fifteen Lily! You're not getting married anytime soon, especially to him!"

"That's not fair!"I cried. "It's a promise ring anyway."

"That makes no difference! You're grounded even longer now!"

"Dad no!"

"And you're never allowed to see much less touch that hooligan again!"

"_I hate you,"_ I glared with tears threatening to burst from my sockets. As he slammed the door behind him, I started packing my trunk again. I was leaving for good this time. I was done with them! I hated them. I guess my mom, and a couple of my cousins were okay, but if I had to deal with _that_ I was done.

I snuck downstairs and quietly grabbed the flu powder then went back up to my room. I stepped into my fire pit

"Malfoy manner," I yelled.

_**Poof **_

I fell on the floor of the parlor of the Malfoy's house.

"Lily, what on earth are you doing here?" I saw Mrs. Malfoy standing over my with a worried/ confused look on her face.

"Umm hi, I kind of got into a fight with my dad, and I was wondering if I could stay here for a while."

"Lily!" I saw Scorp in running over, and he lifted my up in a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked then giving me a small peck on the lips.

"I got into a fight with my dad, so I came here, and I was wondering if I could stay for a while."

"Of course you can, right mother?"

"Lily you can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks, you so much!"

"No problem dear. You can have the room across from Scorpius's."

I smiled at her, and she walked into the kitchen. I turned to Scorpius, and before I knew it his lips crashed on mine, in a long, loving kiss. When the kiss finally broke I looked into his eyes, and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I will always love you Lily."

"And I will always love you."

I stayed at the Malfoy household for 3 whole weeks before my mum finally convinced me to come home. My father and James didn't talk to me for a month after that, but Al forgave me. In fact, when Scorpius came over, he and Al would actually spend time together. Since he had just graduated, Scorp and I exchanged letters, and only saw each other in between breaks, but we made it work. Amen to that! (A/N sorry I needed to say that. I'm an odd girl).

Alright I know its short but it leads in to the next chapter so yeah! Only 3 more reviews until I update this time.


	6. My tears

**2 years later**

Harry's P.o.v

My little girl, she was my little girl, not Malfoy's. Two years ago James had found her, and Malfoy snogging on the Astronomy tower, of course, James had told us, and I still wasn't used to it. Ginny had told me many times that I'm being too much like Ron, but I can't help it! Ron and I were both being 'Ron's' (well of course he was), because our daughters were both in Slytherin, and dating boys from Slytherin too. We had gotten used to them being in Slytherin, but this was just an outrage. Right now, I am standing in the train station, waiting for Lily to get off the train for the last time. James is done with his internship, so he was waiting with me, when I felt him nudge my shoulder.

"Dad," he started. "Look who's here."

I turned to see Scorpius Malfoy, waiting for someone. James started to walk over, and I could see rage in his footsteps and eyes.

"James, get back here, he's only here to see Lily!" Ginny whispered loudly.

"Yeah seriously mate, it's not that big of a deal."

"Then why have you noticed Lily's stuff slowly disappearing in her room whenever she's on break and Malfoy comes over, Albus?" James spat.

"Whatever." Albus walked over to Malfoy, and playfully punched his shoulder, and they started talking.

I heard the train enter the station, and it screeched to a stop. People came pilling of the train, and then I saw a red-haired girl with deep brown eyes come off.

"Mum!" Lily yelled, running over to Ginny.

Ginny whispered something in her ear, and she ran over to Malfoy, and Albus.

"Scorpius, Albus!'' She gave Albus a hug, and then she started snogging the other boy passionately. I looked away when I saw this, but not before I saw James raise his wand.

"Stupefy!" I heard him scream, and as Malfoy flew back, every head in the platform turned.

"James!" Lily yelled with so much rage and hurt in her eyes and voice, I almost didn't recognize her.

"Harry, Lily, Albus, James, and Scorpius, car. Now!" Ginny said with gritted teeth.

In the car

"James Sirius Potter!" She started. "Was that really necessary?"

"Well when you see your little sister snogging some good-for-nothing pervert, it becomes necessary."

When James said that, I looked over at Lily and Scorpius, Lily's face looked like an angry tomato, but Scorpius just looked calm.

"James what the hell? If I saw you making out your girlfriend I wouldn't call you a slut. Oh wait I forgot YOUR STILL SINGLE," Lily screamed.

"I, personally, agree with James. It is completely inappropriate to snogg some ones face off _in public_," I said looking at Lily.

"Dad, it's not a big deal," Albus stated peacefully." I've seen people do worse things in public, and she's not seven anymore."

"I know you don't approve of me Mr. Potter, but your daughter is the best thing that has ever happened to my an-"

"Yeah, the best thing, until you find someone better, and you leave her in the dust," I cut the boy off.

"You people are so immature! I'm done with this rubbish," Lily said. "Albus, mum, I'm sorry, but goodbye. Send Rose, and Aunt Hermione my love."

And with that, my little girl got out of the car.

Lily P.o.v 

I got in to Scorpius's car, and we drove towards our flat. Almost all my stuff was already there, except for my computer, my recipe book, and some other stuff. My bed was of course still at home, but since I was going to share one with Scorpius, it really didn't matter. As the hot tears gently rolled down my cheek, I thought about all the times I had fought with my dad in the last two years. The tears came harder as the memories came back. Scorpius looked at me, and pulled over then took my hand.

"Do you see this ring?" He asked me slowly. "It symbolizes that you and I are one. I will always love you, and if you have any regrets about leaving your family, I will turn around immediately."

"No," I said through tears. "I love my mom and Albus and many of my cousins, but not enough to have to deal with the ones who don't approve of us.

We arrived at our flat and he took my trunk out of the car and brought it inside. I came in after him still crying and he put his arm around and slowly brought me to the couch. He wiped the tears off my face when we sat down. This was my new life, the one I had always wanted. Just me and the man I love.

Scorpius Malfoy.


	7. New Future Mum and Dad!

3 years later **(sorry about jumping around so much, but it's the only way to get this story to wear I want. if you have suggestions, give me them.)**

Lily P.o.v

In the last two years I had run away from home, got married, and had moved into a house in a town near Little Whinging, called South Vinton. We knew it was dumb, living in a place so close to my family, but we wanted to live close to work. Scorpius was a potioneer, and I owned a small shop for potion supplies. I had kept in touch with my old roommates, and Rose and Albus, but I had made them swear not to tell anyone wear we lived. It was then when I start to get stomach cramps and eat a lot more than usual. Scorp was out of the house so I called Eleanor, who was a Mediwitch and asked her to come over.

When she came, I told her how I was feeling.

"So stomach cramps huh?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Alright go to the bathroom and cast this spell," she told me as she handed me a piece of paper, with a concerned look in her eye. I headed over to the bathroom and looked at the spell.

It was a pregnancy spell.

Crap.

I cast the spell and what I saw drove me into a mini-panic. I went back to Eleanor in our parlor, and tried to look calm.

No such luck.

"It's positive isn't?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Are you worried?"

"Yes! I'm only twenty!" I cried. "I'm too young to raise a kid."

"Well than you shouldn't have put the worm in the garden," she joked.

"Seriously El You're the same age as me and you're still using the phrase?" I couldn't help but crack a smile. Than a laugh, and soon enough

El and I were laughing just like we used to back at Hoggwarts with Natalia, Juliana, and Corina. During our laugh fest Scorpius walked in, from work.

"Hello love," he greeted, kissing the top of my head. "Eleanor how nice to see you, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh nothing, Lily just wanted some company." Eleanor lied. "But I should be going now. See you later."

"Bye," we called. She grabbed her coat of the coat rack and walked out the door.

"Are you hungry Lils?" Scorp asked me.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Yes and there's this new muggle sushi place down town if you want to go out tonight."

"Sure!"

We got in the car and drove to the restaurant. We went in and a waiter seated us.

"Oh the California roll sounds good," I said.

"Lily you get those everywhere they have sushi," he said with a teasing look on his face.

"Well sorry I have a favorite food." I said gently hitting him on the arm. "So what are you getting?"

"The Giant Crab rolls sound good."

The waitress walked to our table and asked what we wanted.

"We'll have an order of the California rolls and the Giant Crab please," Scorpius said.

"Thank you sir your order will be here as soon as possible," She said, then turned and walked to the kitchen.

I sipped my coke, and smiled at him.

_We're gonna have a baby_ I thought happily. I was trying to think of the perfect way to tell him, but so far I had nothing. I might as well just blurt out MY NAME IS LILY LUNA Malfoy AND IM ABOUT TO BECOME a TWENTY YEAR OLD MUM to the whole restaurant.

"Lily, how do you feel about going to America this spring?" Scorpius asked me.

"Sure, but where?"

"Napa Valley, California," he said smiling. "I thought it would be nice because you love wine tastings and that's what they do there."

Wine tastings, seriously? Just when we can afford to go to America, I get pregnant. I love this unborn baby as much as Scorp, but there are some_ serious _disadvantages. ( )

"That sounds fun! I'll think about it." No really I have, and the answer is no.

"Okay."

The waitress arrived with our sushi and I took a bite out of my California roll.

"Mm raw fish," I joked.

"My wife is probably the most immature woman on the planet," he muttered, but smiling at the same time.

I reached across the table and hit him.

"Okay that is like third time you've done that tonight," he complained. "Please like you didn't deserve it.

We ate our sushi, and talked about other things to do in America. They all sounded fun but I was distracted. I mean what if Scorp didn't want baby, so he leaves me. _No that won't happen, _I thought. I had left my family for him, that won't happen.

The waiter came over when we were done and asked if we wanted dessert.

"No thanks," he said. "We'll take the bill."

She walked back to the kitchen, and came out about two minutes later.

"Okay here's your bill, and if you look right there, you'll see my cell number," she said winking at him.

"Thanks but my _WIFE_ and I will be paying in cash and leaving," he handed her a fifty dollar bill, grabbed my hand, and jacket, and walked out the door.

We got in the car, and he started to drive.

"I cannot believe how slutty some women are," he said disgusted.

"You're hot honey," I joked. "that's how I fell for you in the first place."

He laughed. "Remember what I said about immature…"

"Yeah yeah." God I love that man.

We arrived home, and decided to watch a movie.

"Which one." He asked.

"How about Father of the Bride Part two," I said.

"Why that one?" he asked I just want to.

"I just want two."

We got to the part when the father freaks out when they tell him that the daughter is pregnant.

"I wonder how my dad would react if he found out I was pregnant," I said.

"Probably the same way except with a few hexes," he said smiling.

"Yeah but there are gonna have to find out sometime right?"

"Wait, what!"

"Scorpius," I took a deep breath after that and said, "I'm pregnant."


	8. Family Reunion Nightmare, Literally

**Chapter 6**

"WH-What?" he stuttered with a shocked look on his face.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated. "You aren't mad, are you?"

"Of course I'm not mad!" he yelled picking me up, and kissing the top of my head. "I am going to be a dad! How _could_ I be mad?" (**A/n hey that rhymes mwahahaha... sorry**) I was in pure bliss as we laughed, and kissed, just like we used to do in school with our friends.

"I'm going to be a father!" he shouted happily. He put me down and ran upstairs. "I'll be down in one minute," he called over his shoulder.

When he came back down he was already calling people on his cell phone** (A/n suck it I had to add something familiar to me)** and telling them about the baby.

"Make sure you only call your friends," I called to him. "And we're telling your family in person!"

I hadn't talked to anyone in my family but Rose in over two years, and did I regret it? NO! I mean, sure I miss my mum a couple of my cousins, and Albus but the rest of them are complete dickheads, so they should just suck it up, and deal with it. But then I thought about how my mum had always been there for me when dad had blown up about Scorp, and I was beginning to feel guilty about not keeping in touch with her our Aunt Hermione. It was also mainly the guys who had over-reacted, so maybe I should go back. But what if dad or Uncle Ron freak about the baby, and hurt her/him? I didn't want to risk it, but it seemed like I had to, but I just couldn't, not now at least.

By the time the movie was over, because of the time we had paused it, it was 11:00, so we headed up to bed. I leaned my back into Scorpius, and he put his arm around me.

"Lily," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"What?"

"The baby I mean, are you sure we're ready for this?"

I sat up "How could you even say that?" I scolded. "I know I'm ready; hell I have been ready since I was sixteen! The question is, are you ready?"

"I don't know."

My voice softened "Scorpius you are the greatest man I have ever met, if anyone is ready, you are." I lay back down and he kissed my neck softly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I fell asleep into a quiet, peaceful and calm sleep and so did the man I loved, and the unborn child who was now a part of me.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of cinnamon, and went down stairs to see Scorpius making cinnamon rolls. Wait, what? _HE CAN COOK?_

"I didn't know you could cook," I said.

He shrugged, "You never asked."

"Why you little-"

"Hey there is a child in this room," he scolded. "No swearing."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

_Ding dong_

"Oh that should be your parents and brothers," Scorpius said casually.  
"You invited them over!"

"Well if I waited till you were ready, it would have never happened." He said walking over to the door.

"Oh you're just full of surprises today aren't you?" I asked.

Without answering he opened the door and….

"LILY!" Mum and Albus yelled.

"MUM, ALBUS!" I hugged them both tightly, and then turned to dad and James.

"Nice to see you again Lily," my dad said.

"I hope you've been happy dating that thing," James sneered.

"Actually _James_, that thing happens to be my husband, not my boyfriend."

"You asshole!" my mom shouted at my dad

"How the hell is this my fault?"

"You were too much of an asshole to accept your daughter!" She said tearing up. "You wouldn't even let me visit her!"

"Wait what," I said. "You missed me?"

"Of course she did," James said. "But dad and I didn't and Albus was too much of a wimp, to admit he did."

"At least I forgave her!" Albus cried. "You didn't even try to get to know Scorpius!"

"_EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" I _cried in disgust. "I didn't invite you here so you could argue! I invited you to tell you something important, and also to say I forgive you."

"Thank you dear, but what's the news?" Mum asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." (A/N I wanted it to end there as a cliffy but then I remembered that's how I ended it last time, so it would be cliché and suckish)

"WHAT!" my family cried, in disgust, and excitement.

"You know with a baby," Scorp said casually.

"OH Lily congratulations!" Mum and Albus said.

"_YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT!" _James yelled.

"Lily you are way too young and immature!'' my dad sneered.

"Oh I'm the immature one!" I told him sarcastically. "At least I don't hold a grudge on someone I barley even know!"

"Harry I was younger than Lily when I got pregnant with James," Mum argued.

"Well yeah but-"

"But What?" Scorpius yelled, which was an odd occasion considering he never yelled. "We are ready whether you would like to admit it or not!"

"Scorp," Albus said patting him on the back. "I approve of you and my sister even more every time you yell like that."

"Thanks?"

"Harry, James you are being completely unnecessary!" mum snapped glaring, "they are ready and it is time to forgive!"

"No," dad said, walking out the door with James at his heels.

Mum didn't follow them, neither did Albus, instead I cried on mum's shoulder while Scorp and Albus tried to comfort us. I didn't know what would happen in the future, and right now I didn't care.


	9. Sike! The real reunion

I woke up with a start. I was still next to a sleeping Scorpius, his hand resting on my stomach. There was no Mum, no Albus, and no trace of Dad or James. It was all a dream.

_Scorpius was right in my dream though, I really do need to get back in touch with them._ I thought to myself, hating me for admitting it.

I sat up and gently shook my husband. "Scor, wake up honey, we're gonna be late for work."

Scorpius opened his eyes slowly and sat up sleepily. "Morning love," he said to me and then leaned down until his face was near my belly, "Morning Baby."

I smiled and he once again sat up in bed I kissed his cheek and got up out of our bed on one side, and he got one the other. We got dressed and went to the bathroom to get ready. We brushed our teeth and I brushed my long fiery locks while he combed his short snow-white hair.

"So what do you want for breakfast today?" I asked him.

"Well I do want eggs but today, I cook."

"Should I trust you in here alone, with a stove, that's hot?

"I'm hurt."

I laughed and he started making the eggs, I decided to do some cleaning but right as I got out my wand, I ran to the bathroom and puked.

"LILY, are you okay?" I heard Scorpius yell when he heard me vomit.

"Yeah, I'm fine, probably just morning sickness," I told him.

"Do you still want to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll need some food in my stomach when I go to work," I decided.

He finished the eggs and we sat down to eat.

"These are pretty good," I noted.

"Why thank you."

We finished eating and I re-brushed my teeth to get the puke smell out, then with a kiss goodbye, we both apperated to our places of business. I arrived in my small shop in Diagon Alley called The Witches Brew Potion Shop, and I assumed he arrived at the Potions department in the Ministry.

"_Accio Prophet"_ I said. I turned around and saw the paper at my feet. I looked at the headline on the front page and groaned.

**Harry Potter: New Minister of Magic**

I opened up the paper and started to read. Unfortunately, this was not a dream like my last adventure having to do with my father.

**Harry Potter is no stranger to his nicknames, like, The Chosen One or The boy who lived, but is he able to live the name Minister of Magic to his fullest? Maybe, but then again he can't send this one away with a disarming charm. All we can say is,**

**GOOD LUCK TO THE BOY WHO LIVED!**

**Article by Rita Skeeter**

_Crap_! I thought to myself. If my father is the Minister of Magic then he must learn about all the people that work in the ministry. SCORPIUS WORKS IN THE MINISTRY! Well at least I think that's a minister Duty, there's always hope right?

Wait, come to your senses. There is over probably five hundred people that work in the ministry. To learn all of their names would be practically impossible!

It was still nerve racking though.

I waved my wand and the closed sign changed to open, the curtains were magically pushed to the sides and sunlight bleed through the shop. I looked around my small shop for a last minute check and everything was in its place. There were a couple potion instruction books in brown wooden bookshelves on the left walls and on the right were tables with ingredients for potions such as: shrivelfig for the shrinking potion, nettle for the Boil Cure potion, Dittany for a healing potion and many others. Of course they were all kept in jars that do not open unless they were told to only by me. Behind the register were pre-made potions for acne or hair or medicines.

_Bing_

I heard the bell that rand when people opened the door to my shop. I looked up and saw a little girl with blonde hair and a color of eyes I couldn't place. She seemed to be alone which I thought was very strange considering she was only about three.

"Hi," I said walking out from behind the counter and kneeling in front of her so we were eye-to-eye. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah," she replied looking a bit scared. "I was with my mummy and she meant to floo me to my uncles Georgie's shop and then she must mess up because I ended up in the fire place right over there!" She told me frantically pointing to the fire place across the road.

"Okay, I'll take you to your uncles shop right now let me just close up really quickly," I promised.

"Dank you," she said softly.

I turned the open sign to closed and walked out of the shop with the little girl at my heels.

"What's your name?" I asked her while turning the corner to see my uncles joke shop.

"Adrienne Lily," She told me.

"Oh what a pretty name, my first name is Lily!" I said, "Now where does your uncle work?"

"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes," She told me causing me to stop, dead in my tracks,

"w-what did you say?"

"It's a joke shop! My uncle George runs it with his son, who is my Uncle Freddie!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the mention of the shop that had always held so many memories for me. "Oh look there it is!"

I was about to say that I would drop her off right in front of the shop when I heard a voice calling her.

"Adrienne!" I turned around to see a tall man with blue hair running forward and picking up the little girl in his arms. It was Teddy.

Adrienne squealed "Daddy!"

"How did you get lost?"

"I don't know I just popped out of a fire place right across from this nice ladies shop!" Adrienne told her father. Teddy noticed me for the first time looked over.

"Thank you for taking her-"he started but then realized something. "LILY?"

"Hi Teddy," I said looking at my feet.

"LILY!" Teddy exclaimed giving me a hug while my arms still fell limp at my side. When he let go and I looked at his face, his expression changed from happy to stern.

"_Lily Luna Potter_ where have you been?"

"Err well you know…"

"And don't give me any of your smart ass remarks that you were _oh-so-famous_ for!" I want real answers!"

Adrienne looked at her father innocently and asked, "Daddy why are you yelling at her?"

"Long story baby, go find Mummy," he told her, and then calling out "VICTOIRE!"

My blonde first cousin appeared around the corner running towards Teddy and seeing Adrienne grabbing her into her arms and picking her up lovingly. "ADY! I'm so sorry; Mummy must have made a Boo-boo."

"Its okay Mummy this nice lady helped me!

Victoire looked at me. "LILY?"

"Err-"

"Vic we'll talk about this later," Teddy told her not taking his eyes off of me.

"But-"

"Trust me honey."

"Fine, but you better have a good explanation." She turned and walked in the direction of the shop.

"Well, you didn't answer my question," he said impatiently.

"I'm glad to see Adrienne grown up." I said trying to change the subject. It was true though, I hadn't seen Adrienne since she was born and Teddy made her godmother. Teddy and I had always gotten on well. He and Rose were always my favorite cousins. Even when I was sorted into Slytherin he didn't mind. He, Rose and Albus were always my family I knew I could trust.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Okay sit down this will take a while," I told him, sighing and gesturing to a nearby bench.

We sat down and I started to tell him my story. "So after I graduated Hogwarts I got into yet another fight with dad and I moved in with Scorpius Malfoy, my boyfriend at the time. We lived together a month and I worked at a small shop not too far from here until I raised enough money to buy my store. When I had everything in my store just the way I wanted I was happy, but I was still too angry and scared to come back to you guys."

"Then one day in January after closing time I was in my shop and Scorpius came in after closing time with some hot cocoa and we spent some time together and then he proposed and I said "Yes".

"WHAT!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Will you let me finish!" I snapped, irritated.

"Sorry."

"So anyway we eloped about one year and a half ago on September third, the day we met. I was less angry and less upset, but still too afraid to return. I must say though, meeting you here makes it so much easier, because I knew I had to reconnect sometime because I found out I was- "I started to say but then cut myself off.

"Because you found out you were what?" Teddy said looking worried.

"Pregnant, because I found out I was pregnant!" I couldn't bear what Teddy would say to I ran off.

"Lily Wait!" Teddy called after me, but I didn't turn back, I apperated the hell out of there.

**Sorry for abandoning my story! I didn't like what I was writing but now I know how to make it better! Also sorry for Harry's OOCness in previous chaps.**


	10. Daddy

"Lily?"

I looked up and saw that I had apperated into Scorpius's Testing room in the ministry.

"Scorpius," I exclaimed getting up and throwing my arms around my husband.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"I saw Teddy and I told him everything," I said, sobbing into his chest.

"Lily, that's great!"

"No it's not," I told him. "What if he tells my dad? I told him about the baby! What if James hurts it!"

"Well then I'll hex James to the deepest pit in hell," Scorp told me. "And James and Harry only over reacted to us because they love you! I have told you this countless time Lils, they love you!"

"No they don't."

"Yes they do, in fact, come with me," he told me, turning to his assistant, Chris Mason. "Mason, cover for me will you?"

"Alright," Mason told him.

"Where are we going?" I sniffled as he grabbed my hand started walking, dragging me behind him.

"You'll see," he said handing me a medium sized towel from his desk that we had just walked by. "Put this on over your eyes."

"Why do I have to put that over my eyes?" I asked him.

"You'll see," he repeated.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE _YOU'LL SEE"'S AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"_ I yelled causing quite a few people to stare.

"Just put the towel on."

"Fine," I grumbled putting the towel on like a blind fold.

We kept walking for what seemed like hours, even though I knew it was only minutes. "Lily, watch your step love." Scorpius said guiding me to step into what felt like an elevator. The next thing I knew we seemed to be going up and I heard a _Ding_ sound and Scorpius guided me off.

"Where almost there love." Scorpius told me.

He guided me down what seemed to be a hallway and then stopped. I heard him whisper something in some ones ear but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Lil, there are steps now so be careful," Scorpius told me I heard a door open and he started to lead me up the stairs he had just told me about.

"You know this would be a lot easier of you would just take this fucking blindfold off!"

"Language Lily, we don't want our baby to hear this," Scorp told me.

"HE CAN'T HEAR US! HE'S ONLY A MONTH OLD!" I yelled.

"I heard Scorpius sigh, he knew I was irritated. "Okay babe, here's the last step," He told me. I felt him lift me onto flat ground and I heard him open another door. "Stay put for about two minutes would you?"

I wanted to glare but he couldn't see my eyes to I gave him an aggravated, "FINE!"

Two minutes seems like hours, but Scorpius finally came back. "Lily, follow me," I heard him say.

We walked for a couple of seconds and I heard him open a door. "Lily, take your blindfold off," Scorpius told me.

"Well?" I asked taking my blindfold off and walking down a hall way with wood flooring and lots of doors.

"Well, what?"

"Why the hell did you put a blindfold on me," I demanded.

"Because you would have recognized where we were going and made me turn back."

I sort of growled and Scorpius opened a door to a very elegant looking office. I saw a chair in the back facing towards a window. There was a man in the chair but I could only see the top of his head, which was jet black messy hair. Wait what? CRAP!

"Mr. Potter," Scorp said casually. _ Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

"Yes?" my dad said turning around in his chair and then he noticed me. "Lil- Lily?'

"No I'm not Lily I'm just a-"

"Oh come off it Lils!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"LILY!" my dad rushed forward and hugged me; while again, my arms fell limp at my sides. His face turned stern and asked, "Where have you been?"

"Well it's kind of a long story…." I said awkwardly.

"Well I can wait," he said. "_Where have you been_?"

"Oh! So now you care about me?" I asked, my voice getting slightly loudly. I saw his face soften and a flash of hurt crossed his eyes.

"Lily I never stopped caring!"

"Oh you didn't? Then why did you practically disown me!"

"Well I-"

I cut him off and yelled, "You what? You were just afraid that I might actually grow up!"

My father walked towards me and his face softened even more when he answered with a simple "Yes."

"Wait, what?'

"You're my little girl Lily pad! I acted out of anger when it was really out of fear or not fear I really don't know what it was out if. I was just being stupid I guess. I wanted you to stay my little girl"

"Well I'm sorry nature took its course and I grew up! Oh and by the way you didn't have to blame Scorpius on everything! You should have understood that he makes me happy!" I shouted with tears starting to stream down my face.

"I know what I did and said was wrong," Dad said with glossy eyes. "I am so sorry for everything. I am sorry for making you think I didn't love you and I was disappointed. I am sorry for making you so upset that you ran away." He said this slowly and then turned to my husband. "I'm sorry to you, Scorpius, for thinking that you must be like your father. You must understand I just didn't want my little girl to get hurt."

"I know and I forgive you," Scor told my father slowly. "But I just want you to know that I will never hurt or leave your daughter. I love her."

"Okay," My dad said smiling. "I am glad that if I don't already, to soon have you as a son."

At this I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around my dad. I hadn't done this in so many years, I had almost forgotten what it was like to love you Father. "I'm sorry Dad, for running away and hurting you in any way I did."

"No need to apologize," Daddy told me. "You were already forgiven."

I slowly let go of my father and his gaze turned hard again when I looked at his face. "Now, would you be so kind as to answer my question?"

"Which one are you talking about?"

"Where have you been all these years?"

"Well when I ran way I moved in with Scorp of course, and I worked at a small shop in Diagon Alley until I had enough money to open my own small shop." I told him.

"Alright, continue," my dad said. "But first, let me see the ring."

Scorpius and I both looked at each other and stammered, "Th-the ring?"

"Listen, I'm not thick, you two were engaged when Lily ran away, so I'm taking I guess that you two are already married."

"Well um yeah err we are," Scorp said awkwardly.

"Then can I see the ring?"

"Um sure," I said holding out the ring with a small diamond intertwining with a small brown topaz stone.

He patted Scorp on the back and told him, "You have good taste, son."

"Thanks."

"So anyway, continue with your story."

"So I was still mad until something happened and I knew that sooner or later, we would have to get back in contact."

"What happened?"

I took a big breath and said, "I found out I was pregnant!"

The next thing I knew my dad was hugging me and Scorpius and practically glowing. "I'm going to be a Granddad!" He exclaimed.

He let go of us and said, "Come with me, we must floo your mum!"

But before we could go anywhere an otter appeared in Dads office and it spoke in Aunt Hermione's voice. "Mr. Weasley I mean dad had a heart attack, come to St. Mungo's as soon as possible!"

"We have to go!" I exclaimed running to the fire place and yelling "St. Mungo's," as clear as I possibly could.


End file.
